


I'm Gonna Show You the Tops

by PipGirl



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGirl/pseuds/PipGirl
Summary: Swank shows a lady a good time. Or tries to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Fallout Kink Meme.

Swank had already forgotten the little blonde's name, but when you called everyone "Baby," names didn't really matter. He unlocked the door to his suite and ushered her in. "Make yourself at home, doll," he told her. "Doll" worked, too.

She giggled, not a thought in her pretty little empty head except where his bedroom was. He liked that; sometimes a fella just needed a good lay and a quiet night's sleep. No conversation, no questions, just release and relax. And this gorgeous little thing was the perfect candidate. "So," she said, heading for his bedroom door, "do you bring a lot of girls up here?"

He grinned and gave her the lie she wanted to hear. "No, doll, not many at all. This floor don't see a lot of traffic." He had followed her in and settled her on the bed as he talked. She wasn't wearing much, so very, very soon she was wearing nothing at all. It took him a little longer to get undressed, but she helped him. He eased her down and settled in between her legs, kissing her chest, mouthing her nipples, growing hard as she gasped and sighed and moaned.

"So why," she asked, her fingers teasing the flesh of his back until he broke out in goosebumps, "doesn't this floor- oh!- see a lot of traffic?" She gave him a smile that suggested that, if they were truly not to be disturbed, she might be persuaded to do all sorts of things that would make Swank a very happy man.

"Couple reasons. One, this is the floor with the big boss' suite," he murmured into the skin of her throat. "You're privileged, baby. Not a lot of people allowed up here." He nibbled her earlobe and she arched, the mound of her pussy grinding against him. Oh, baby, she was eager. He slipped one hand beneath the small of her back, and with the other guided himself into her. She moaned and pulled at his hips. He settled over her, ready to give this girl the ride of her freaking life.

A sudden shriek penetrated the walls, a woman's voice, so loud that they could hear every impassioned word. "Oh, god, Benny! Oh, yes, oh god please, please-" A pause, then, "Oh god, please let me come! God yes please oh fuck Benny please I want you to come in me please-"

A man's voice answered, low, guttural, punctuated with grunts and feral noises that made the little blonde blush and shriveled him inside her. "Oh fuck, Pussycat, you know what I like- give me- right there-" The woman screamed again, loud, beyond control, the scream of a woman wracked by an orgasm so strong that she couldn't do anything but ride it out. The man's orgasm apparently followed soon after, a primal half-groan half-shout that lasted almost as long as the woman's had.

Then silence.

Swank pulled out and rolled onto his back next to the blonde; his night was over. "Yeah. That's the other reason."


End file.
